Brevara
The Deathwalk Brevara was one of the strongest warriors in the entire Holy Order, with a long history of service to the Holy Ghost. He came from superior genetic stock and was expected to grow into a powerful warrior. He didn't disappoint in this regard, showing remarkable talent for martial arts and eventually reaching the venerable S-Class in power. He was noticed early by the Holy Ghost and promoted to greater and greater positions, eventually earning a place as one of the Holy Warlords who controlled all of Kazan (most races only had 1 Holy Warlord who represented them within the Holy Order, but the Ghost would often use 4 to keep control of the sarans). For over 100 years Brevara was the most powerful saran alive and the Holy Ghost's trusted right hand. One of his missions accomplished during this time was the extermination of the fairies, something the Holy Order had done on the request of one of its more powerful member states. He observed with annoyance the Ghost's preoccupation with the Sarada Royal Clan, and greatly resented when the heir to that line Arisada was promoted to a Holy Warlord alongside him. The two never got along, and when Arisada eventually turned his back on the Holy Order Brevara relished the opportunity to hunt him down. However, what he did not expect was that the two would be completely equal in power, and in a titanic battle they managed to each lose their right eye. Brevara later transferred his hatred of the Sarada from Arisada to his younger brother Dashora, who had been promoted to replace him. Unfortunately for Brevara, Dashora was far stronger than his brother, and Brevara was never able to assert his authority over him. As a further blow, he had lusted after the Ghost's daughter Robia and was outraged when she was mated to Dashora instead of him. After Robia left to side with Arisada's rebellion, Brevara was present for the drama that resulted in her death, Dashora's exile, and the capture of their son Cain. Over time, the Holy Ghost's scientists succeeded in recovering the original symbiotes that had served as the original Deathwalks. Though their personalities were obliterated (a boon for the Ghost, since the personalities were loyal to the God King instead of the Ghost who was supposed to be serving him), but retained their original powers. The Holy Ghost intended to bond them to his 4 most powerful saran warriors, and Brevara was a natural choice. He managed to survive the painful bonding experience, and emerged as one of the new Deathwalks, a powerful being that fused the power of Darkness with the saran Burning Flame. He was intended to take command of the quartet as he had the Holy Warlords, but was challenged for the position of First by the now 11 year old Cain. Dismissing the cub who was not even old enough to be considered a man by saran standards, he was defeated by the boy with surprising ease. As the years went by, his rage at once again playing second fiddle to a son of the Sarada Clan began to eat away at him. However, he never managed to catch up with Cain again, and was beaten into submission by the fearsome Dark Prince time and again whenever he stepped out of line. Despite this, he attempted to undermine Cain at every chance he got, usually by pairing with the insane Sihara, who hated Cain as much as Brevara did. During one of these defiances, he and Sihara ignored the Prince's orders and went to Earth to confront Dashora and John Nash. Brevara is regarded as a perfect physical specimen and a perfect example of the old, giant style sarans. His mane was long, thick and black and extended down his back, but the top of his head was bald. He had a thick moustache that connected across his cheeks, and a scar over his missing right eye. His body was massive with powerful muscles, which he took great pride in. 'Techniques' 'Dark Flames' The Deathwalks use a powerful fire based ability known as Dark Flame, which is the fusion of the Burning Flame of the sarans and the power of Darkness granted by their Shrouds. Because of this, the Deathwalks' Dark Flames are several times stronger than the usual Burning Flames. Like normal Burning Flames, the Dark Flames become stronger depending on the user's emotional state. Dark Bolt: '''The most basic Dark Flame attack, the user gathers Dark Flames into their hand and releases it as a beam of black energy. '''Dark Fist: Melee attacks which engulf the hands and/or feet in flames to increase damage Dark Breaker: '''A melee technique where Brevara envelops his fists or some other part of his body in Dark Flames and pummels the opponent, shattering any defenses. '''Dark Walk: An ability that allows Brevara to move through shadows, sometimes allowing him to teleport great distances. Dark Tower: '''A technique Brevara could use to completel obliterate an area by creating a pillar of Dark Flames that shot into the sky. '''Dark Buster: An attack similar to the Dark Bolt but significantly stronger. It takes more time to charge, but creates a large beam which eradicates everything it hits. 'Ultimate' Dark Flash: A suicide technique that was previously regarded as the most powerful Dark Flame technique until the creation of the Dark Force, the Dark Flash is a massive and highly destructive explosion of dark energy. It can be used to completely level the area around its user. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: Cutting is technique common to many martial arts used by Aura users which permits movement so fast it’s likened to teleporting, wherein the technique user moves so fast everything looks like a statue to them. When Cutting, a fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space/time and reinsert themselves somewhere else at the same instant, effectively making them in two place at once. The technique has different levels, with some users able to appear in multiple places at once. Despite his bulky size had mastered the technique to the extent that when Cutting he could attack dozens of opponents at the same time. 'Trivia' - Brevara's most distinguishing trait is his Pride. For much of his life he was the elite among the elite in the Holy Order and was enormously proud of his great strength and power. He was a master combatant and an expert in a wide variety of martial arts. His body was so finely honed that he was considered completely invulnerable to attack even before bonding with the Deathwalk Shroud. His resentment at the Sarada Clan was born out of them being his equals out of little more than natural talent. He developed a fierce rivalry with Arisada, was bitterly jealous of Dashora, and despised Cain with all his heart.